Elope with me
by sacha-lee
Summary: What if I told you to take me to Vegas now? Would I be a vampire in three days?" What if Bella HAD said yes? What if they'd eloped to Vegas without anyone knowing... ExB CANON PAIRINGS.
1. Chapter 1

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! **

_"Well," I interrupted, " what if I did? What if I told you to take me to Vegas now? Would I be a vampire in three days?"_

_He smiled, his teeth flashing in the dark. "Sure," he said,calling my bluff. "I'll go get my car"_

"Fine, go fetch your car." I agreed, folding my arms across my chest. I was going to call his bluff . His smile faltered a little.

"Are you sure about this, love?"He said coming closer to me with his hand brushing my cheek. "What about Charlie? Renee?" He asked, as his fingers trailed over my cheek bone, in the most pleasant way.

I shrugged. "It's my life, I can marry who I want. I've never been more positive in my whole entire life." I replied, and gave him a quick chaste kiss on the lips.

Edward grinned at me crookedly. "I'll go get the car, pack a bag and keep quiet, we don't want Charlie waking up, especially now of all times." He moved his face closer to mine, pressing his forehead against mine. I smiled as both our mouths made contact with each other. He pulled away all too soon, and stroked my cheek lovingly once more. "I'll be back before it turns one." He promised, smiling wide.

I grinned as Edward flitted out of the window. I grabbed my duffle from under my bed and began packing essentials. I sighed heavily, and frowned at the contents of my dresser. If I was going to get married, I might as well make small effort to look nice.

I quickly changed into a new pair of jeans and shirt, giving up on the whole dressing up idea.

Edward appeared at the window, grinning at me. "Ready?" He whispered. I nodded my head and climbed onto his back as he jumped down from the window. I grinned as Edward drove away in his car towards Port Angeles.

He led me through the airport, still grinning widely, whilst my thoughts attacked me. I knew Alice would probably be pissed, not getting to plan the whole thing, planning weddings was probably her cup of tea... as would Renee and Charlie, but it was natural for them two, I reminded myself, who wouldn't be angry at their teenage daughter eloping to Vegas to marry the boy Charlie had become to loathe over the past few months.

But I couldn't help but question myself; Was this just a big a mistake? It hadn't worked out for my parents.... who said it would for me?

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_A/N I know this chapter was VERY quick and short, but_

_ill try and get the next chapter up very soon_

_its easier to write when your only doing tiny chapters, but ill aim for 1500 words next time._


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! **

**Bella's Point Of View**

_previously;_

_But I couldn't help but question myself; Was this just a big a mistake? It hadn't worked out for my parents.... who said it would for me?_

Edward looked at me seriously as he pulled up outside a white wooden building, a big post up with '_Wedding Chapel' _in massive letters, all lit up in a bright red light that stood out. "Only marry me if your serious Bella...." He grinned a little. "because I'm not going to let you divorce me."

I laughed humourlessly. "

"It can't be undone, Bella."

"I know."

"You don't. Your rushing into things."

I glared at him. "I love you, isn't that enough?"

He sighed heavily, squeezing my hand. "I don't want you to regret this."

"I wont." I butted in.

""You won't be able to grow up, do normal things, have children."

"I can't stand children." I sighed butting in.

He looked at me. "You might want children one day."

"Even if I _did_ have kids, I'd want it to be with you. Anyway, it's a moot point." Edward took a deep breathe. "Cold feet?" I giggled.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Very cold, want to feel them?" I shook my head at him smiling. "Come on." He grinned taking my hand. "Let's go get hitched."

"Maybe we should film it for my dads benefit." Edward gave me a horrified look. "What!"

Edward chuckled. "Your joking right?"

"No." I mumbled, leaning into his side.

He shook his head. "They film it anyway, and try to sell it to you at the end."

"How'd you know?"

"Rosalie and Emmett."

I laughed. "Getting married once is good enough for me."

"Me too." He agreed.

***

**Edward's Point Of View**

"Do you take this hot man to be your husband?"

"I do." Bella giggled.

"And do you take this fine young lady to be your wife?"

"I do." I smiled a little, it _was_ kind of funny.

"I pronounce you husband and wife, HALLELUJAH!" The fat man in an Elvis suit declared, throwing his hands up in the air.

I picked Bella up bridal style, carrying out to the car in one swift movement, all whilst our mouths stayed connected as we shared our first kiss as husband and wife. I pressed Bella up against the Volvos door, Bella wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Edward.." She whispered in my ear.

"Hmmm"

"You know what people usually do on the night of their wedding..." She trailed a hand down my chest. I grabbed it before it could get any lower holding it there.

"Bella" I growled. "behave."

"Whilst I'm still human, _please_, Edward?"

I sighed, pressing my forehead against hers. "I don't know if I can.."

"We can try." She closed her eyes then opened them again slowly. "Please?"

"Try." I agreed after a while.

Bella pulled my mouth back to hers for another heated kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." I whispered.

**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! **

**Edward's Point Of View**

_previously;_

"_Try." I agreed after a while._

_Bella pulled my mouth back to hers for another heated kiss. "I love you."_

"_I love you too." I whispered._

Bella began stirring in my arms, smiling whilst mumbling my name. "Morning Mrs Cullen." I whispered into her ear. She smiled, nuzzling her face into my chest. "I love you."

"Love you too." She whispered tiredly half yawning.

Bella opened one eye, smiling smugly. I brushed her hair back from her face, kissing her forehead, trailing kisses down her nose to just above her mouth, till she pushed me gently. "What? Can't I kiss my wife?" I pouted.

She closed her eyes, rubbing her face up and down my chest affectionately. "Not whilst she has morning breathe." She smiled as she stopped nuzzling my chest with her face and rested her chin against me, looking up at me smiling.

"Dear wife, your husband doesn't care how bad your breathe is. You still smell good to me."

"Well, _husband_," She smiled, as did I. "If you want to kiss me, I'll have to let you then won't I?"

I smirked, kissing her fully on the lips. I smiled, rubbing her cheek. "Good night?" I asked.

"_Very_." She smiled.

"I could tell." I replied as I wrapped my arms around her still naked form running my hands down her back. "What have I done to deserve a beautiful wife like you?"

Bella closed her eyes smiling "If that was meant to be a joke, husband, it was awful." She kissed my chest. "I'd rather not argue about how amazing you are and how much you want to deny it, so I think my husband and I should get to explore each other more."

"I agree, _wife._"

**Bella's Point Of View**

I yawned as I woke up for the second time that day, to see Edward looking at me. My stomach growled. "My beautiful wife has awoken," He grinned. "So has her monster of a stomach."

I swatted his arm gently.

"Does my wife require room service? As her husband thinks he'd prefer her naked."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and leaning against him. "Yes."

Edward smiled kissing my forehead, and bringing the blanket up to us to wrap us in it as he called down for room service. He grabbed the food tray pushing it towards the bed.

"What would Madam like?"  
"Mmm." I sighed as I looked him over as he stood next to the cart naked.

Edward smiled. "I'm off the menu till you've been fed." He winked.

I smiled, before pointing to the fruit salad, Edward grabbed it climbing back into the bed and handing it over to me.

Edward's cell began to ring. He sighed answering it.

"Hi Alice." Edward smiled at me, squeezing my hand.

_'She know's'_ Edward mouthed to me.

"Don't know what your talking about Alice." Edward winked at me.

He looked as though he had paled.

"We'll deal with it later."

High pitched yapping continued on the other end.

Edward sighed, looking at me with a small smile. "I guess we'll have to get the next plane home." He sighed again. "Yes yes, OK, calm down. I'm sorry if it makes a difference."

"_IT CERTAINLY DOES NOT!_" Came the shrieking of none other than Alice Cullen.

Edward hung up, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Looks like we'll have to cut our honeymoon short."

I shrugged. "As long as I'm with you I'm fine." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Well, my dear beautiful wife," He grinned hugely. "You eat and I'll clear up here."

**Edward's Point Of View**

I ran a hand over my face as I tried not to stress myself out too much. I knew Bella and I's rash decision to get married was going to have it's fair share of people that'd be upset with the idea. I just hoped Esme wasn't one of them. If anyone I hated to upset, other than Bella it was my mother.

I could just imagine the disappointment in her face.

Bella squeezed my hand as the plane began to descend into Seattle airport.

"Come on husband." She smiled when the plane had landed. "We can't take forever."

"Your right, my beautiful wife." I smiled and kissed her cheek as she giggled.

I heard the woman behind me sigh. I smiled, and kissed the top of Bella's forehead as we went to face our doom.

Alice stood there with Esme and Carlisle. Esme and Carlisle both looking confused, but Alice with scowl on her face that looked beyond frightening. I wouldn't be able to explain how scary looking even I thought she was. I felt Bella shiver delicately in my arms. "It'll be OK, don't worry."

"OK." She squeaked.

As we neared them Alice's facial features began to change as she looked into the future. We were now standing in front of them when I saw it. Oh God no... "Hope you two have fun explaining your little excursion to Charlie." Alice grinned and skipped out of the airport terminal.

**REVIEW FOR MORE!**


	4. Chapter 4

I HATE AUTHORS NOTES WHEN THEY SHOW UP AS AN UPDATE.

But Im REALLY sorry for this one.

I apologise again, and again, and again, and AGAIN.

I'll even write you all individual PM's if I had enough time and patience.

My parents thought it was best to dump my brother and I in a boarding school. I think I've brought it all upon myself, my sisters been sick, and instead of being understanding or sympathetic, I've been a bitch (even though I love my sister) and my brother and he's been copying me, because younger twin brothers tend to do that, whether its intentional or not.

But after I take my GCSE's I'll have LOADS of time to write and when I go to college, or sixth form, which I still need to make my mind up on.

Anyway, in short-

I'm practically in the middle of a feild, where people actually have passwords for the internet :/ And my old laptops at home where a lot of chapters have been written so I'm re-doing them. I think I'm lazy enough I might just get my brother to help, so hopefully I can get more up during weekends

Sorry, but I'm trying my best to make it up to you guys.

Sach x.... and ollie :/


	5. Chapter 5

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! **

**Edward's Point Of View**

_previously;_

_As we neared them Alice's facial features began to change as she looked into the future. We were now standing in front of them when I saw it. Oh God no... "Hope you two have fun explaining your little excursion to Charlie." Alice grinned and skipped out of the airport terminal._

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Edward Anthony Cullen and Bella Marie Swan. Where have you two been?" Carlisle asked a little angry. "Charlie lost it when he found out you were gone. So did we." I held my hand up for Esme and Carlisle to see.

"You said her name wrong. It's Bella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. As of a day ago." Edward corrected and grinned proudly.

"Oh Edward." Esme gushed, as she grabbed the both of us into a hug. "I'm so proud of you. I'm so happy Elizabeth's ring is on your finger, Bella."

"So am I." Edward added in. Esme let go of us, a content smile on her face. "Dad?" Edward offered.

"Charlie's going to have you for this, Edward." Carlisle warned. "You never elope with a mans daughter without him knowing and get out alive."

"I'm not." He chuckled, and I swatted his arm, a little too hard and winced. Edward took hold of my hand and examined it, before looking me sternly in the eye. "I love you, Mrs Cullen, I'd appreciate it if you tried a little harder not to hurt your beautiful self." I smiled at him, and kissed him on the cheek, not wanting too many people looking our way if we started a full on making out session in the middle of the airport terminal.

"We'd better get going." Esme interrupted. "The longer your away, the longer Charlie will be mad at you."

With that we'd all gotten into Carlisle's Mercedes, and dropped off outside Charlie's.

Edward laced his fingers with mine, the cool feeling bringing warmth to my insides, and I'm pretty sure he knew this was all too nerve racking for me. Carlisle saluted us as we got out the car. "Good luck you two." He grinned as he drove off.

I shook my head. "He's awful."

Edward laughed and squeezed my hand gently. "There's nothing to be scared of, Bella. I love you is the main thing."

"I love you too."

He spun me around to face him, placing a gentle kiss on my lips. He brushed his thumb against my cheek gently. He smiled down at me and moved closer to kiss me again when the front door swung open.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"

Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie had cut in.

"DONT YOU DARE THINK YOUR COMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN."

"Dad, no."

Charlie's face turned red. "Did you just answer back, young lady?"

"Dad, we should talk."

"Yes. We should." He turned to Edward and narrowed his eyes at him, "And you should go before I get my gun out."

"All three of us." I interjected. I looked down at the floor, blushing. "Like adults."

**review sexy3 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight! Im not cool enough to own twilight!**

**Edward's Point Of View**

_previously;_

"_ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!"_

_Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Charlie had cut in._

"_DONT YOU DARE THINK YOUR COMING ANYWHERE NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN."_

"_Dad, no."_

_Charlie's face turned red. "Did you just answer back, young lady?"_

"_Dad, we should talk."_

"_Yes. We should." He turned to Edward and narrowed his eyes at him, "And you should go before I get my gun out."_

"_All three of us." I interjected. I looked down at the floor, blushing. "Like adults."_

**Bella's Point Of View**

Charlie's face reddened a little more, and I put a hand on his upper arm. "Please dad"

He breathed out a little, and stepped aside to let us both in, shooting daggers at the back of Edward's head as he walked into the house. Charlie pushing past Edward after he shut the door, and sat in his armchair, by himself.

Edward and I sat down next to each other. Maybe a little closer than Charlie would of liked, which responded with Charlie making a growling pissed off kind of noise that was mostly directed towards Edward.

I would of laughed had the situation been serious, I'd of expected that kind of noise to come from Edward, not Charlie.

I looked back over at my husband, whos face looked a little horrified, and gave him a small smile, taking his hand in mine, and squeezing his hand gently. Charlie's eyes darted to our hands, and he paled a little.

"You've got a ring on your finger."

I looked down at the floor. "It's Edwards birth mothers ring."

"Wouldn't be wanting to give that to anyone would you?" Charlie asked Edward.

"No sir. Not without reason."

"And your reason being?"

"I love your daughter, she means the world to me."

"You and I both kid, but what makes her so special to _you_? You did leave her after all." He replied harshly.

Both Edward and I winced in response, but this time Edward gave my hand a squeeze in response. "I've never felt such an attraction like the way I feel towards Bella. She's the only person that makes me truly happy, I love her.

"When we, uh, left, I wished that I could be with her, every moment I was away, without Bella was killing me. And I know it sounds stupid, but it hurt. I thought it was the right choice, to break it off with Bella, so she could move on, but truthfully, the thought of Bella with someone else hurts, the thought of Bella not existing hurts and I … can't live without her. I'm far too in love with your daughter to ever forget about her."

Charlie took a deep breathe in, looking startled, and I bit my lower lip, wanting to cry helplessly, like the pathetic teenager I could be. It wasn't everyday you had your boyfriend... well husband now, but Charlie didn't know that, confess _nearly _everything to your dad.

"That's why I asked her to marry me."

Charlie took in another deep breathe, as his face managed to turn from red to purple to blue.

**REVIEW!**

**a/n sorry for the slow updates.**


	7. Chapter 7

Confesssion-

just over 2 years ago was when I uploaded 'my' first story, it was about the Cullens returning to forks after breaking dawn

since then i've deleted that story

why?

Because the story was crap, the plot was awful and my writing was just complete bull shit

only when 'I' had started writing other stories did people take interest in my work

truth is, they weren't my stories to publish

they never were meant to be published on a website like this

I had been emailing a friend, who didnt like twilight but liked the characters and setting, minus the vampires and werewolves

she began writing stories with different plots in emails, just to entertain me, and I abused whatever trust she had in me by posting them on here

a lot of stuff was going on in my life and I craved the attention

I will no longer be posting or updating anything on this site

im really sorry to every one this has effected

you can message me on here or email me if you'd like

sachay (at) hotmail (dot) co (dot) uk


End file.
